


Drømme

by mneiai



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Bisexuality, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt like he was missing something important and obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drømme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orichalxos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orichalxos/gifts).



> Thanks to everyone who gave me input and encouragement!

Toki dreamed of someone. Well, Toki dreamed about a lot of things, but taking over his dreamscape, crowding out the happy fish, unicorns, and chinchillas, was a person. They were tall and slender, with long, blond hair, and they touched Toki in every way he liked with commanding, knowledgeable hands. He'd abandoned his models and taken back the time he normally spent hanging out with his bandmates, spending most of his days wallowing in bed, trying to sleep, trying to find that person.

He never saw their face and even though they were pressed up against him, even though their hands roamed his body and their mouth played over his, he still couldn't make out their gender. He felt like he was missing something important and obvious, but no matter how hard he tried, when he woke up he still didn't know who they were.

Some of the others tried to find out what was wrong with him, in their own ways. He shrugged off Nathan and Charles and shut the door on Murderface. Toki only let Pickles try because there was the promise of massive amounts of alcohol. Maybe it would make it easier for him to sleep.

It took a few hours to drink past his giddy stage, angry at himself for not going straight into lethargic depression like Pickles could. Pickles watched him the whole time, eyes following his every move.

"Y'know, Toki, we're all worried about you." Toki shrugged off the hand that clapped down on his shoulder. "I mean, even Skwisgaar's starting to notice something's up." The way he said that, slowly and carefully enunciated, staring straight into Toki's eyes, made it seem deeply meaningful.

'Huh,' Toki thought, images of Skwisgaar overlaying the mystery-dream person and...almost fitting.

He had a Klokateer carry Pickles away once the drummer finally passed out, then collapsed onto his bed, staring at the dark ceiling. It made sense, kind of, but it wasn't like he hadn't fantasized about Skwisgaar before: those long, strong fingers, that cruel mouth. They'd never been so peaceful, though.

After that, Toki didn't spend all of his time trying to dream, he spent all of his time asking himself "Why Skwisgaar?" He catalogued all the things he liked about the other man, trying to push aside all of the things he really, really, really didn't like about him.

His dreams about the person stopped and he had a sinking feeling that it was because he'd found his answer. A week after Pickles' advice, Toki wandered out of his room and towards Skwisgaar's. There was only one way he was going to have an answer that satisfied him.

Skwisgaar regarded him with nothing but a bored look on his face when Toki entered his room, shooing away the women lying in the bed. When asked what he was doing there, Toki took a deep breath, stared at a point on the wall beyond Skwisgaar's face, and said he wanted to have sex.

There was a few beats of silence, then Skwisgaar gave a shrug and leaned back, naked and waiting. Toki found it easy to climb over him, straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss him. All it took for Skwisgaar to respond was a tongue against his lips, then he was rolling over Toki, trapping him under strong arms and a firm body.

It was fun, and exhausting, and left Toki with a pleasant feeling that he'd missed, but after Skwisgaar caught his breath he rolled over, picking his guitar up from the stand next to the bed, and played. He ignored Toki except to bat away his hands when he tried to cuddle.

Sighing, Toki, slipped from the bed, put on his clothes, and stumbled back to his room.

***

It wasn't like dreams had to come true--even if Toki's normally did. He knew he'd been lucky so far, despite all the problems being in Dethklok could cause and how mean the others could get when they weren't paying attention. He'd just thought...this dream had seemed so important. It had felt like destiny.

After Skwisgaar, the dreams made Toki feel dirty. He decided that sleeping was not going to be fun and took to spending as much time as he could around others--the band, Charles, the Klokateers, even Dr. Rockzo, when he could be found. Everyone thought he was back to normal, which meant no one questioned why the only person he _wasn't_ spending time with was Skwisgaar (they probably thought he scared Toki off).

Toki missed the dreams. He fantasized about the cool hands carding through his hair, the arms wrapping around him in strong hugs, just the way he liked. It was affectionate on a lot of levels, something that Skwisgaar couldn't be.

That thought had him pausing, mid swallow, and setting the extremely caffeinated Dethklok brand energy drink to the side. Why would his mind create a cuddly, comfortable Skwisgaar when that was impossible? His dreams had never been sadistic.

He decided to leave off everything he'd been taking to stay awake, stumbling back into his room, onto his bed, and waiting for the uppers to wear off at some point. When they finally did, his body rejoiced at getting sleep while his mind tentatively slipped back into the dream.

The figure rested comfortably beside him, one hand caressing his face as the other tickled over his stomach. It wasn't long before both hands were moving down to his crotch, playing over the erection they found. The figure leaned over Toki, long hair blocking out the rest of the world as the person caressed him, getting him so close to orgasm he was gasping and begging.

A laugh escaped the figure, tinkling like falling glass and familiar. They kissed him, slowly, then faster and harder until he couldn't breathe. They left him gasping, hands pulling away from his groin, sliding up his sides. The figure pushed in closer and then--oh. OH.

It wasn't Skwisgaar, that was for sure. Not with the way the dream person--woman--slammed herself down onto Toki, taking the full length of him into her moist, relaxed vagina. He clenched his hands at his side, wanting to reach out for her, but afraid it would break apart the dream. She rode him for what felt like forever, the dreamscape around them peeling apart until finally, finally, he was almost there.

His orgasm pulled him from the dream, forcing him awake and up into a sitting position, gasping for entire minutes as his body shook with the strength of it.

When he could finally fell back into his pillows, a giggle escaped him. It had been so obvious, he didn't know why he hadn't noticed it before: of course the person looked like Skwisgaar, of course Skwisgaar wasn't that person. Skwisgaar had never shown much interest in Toki, not like Serveta--who'd played her fingers along Toki's thighs, pinched his behind, leaned in close and whispered naughty things in his ears.

He had to find an excuse to go to Sweden. One that would keep Skwisgaar from finding out that Toki was going to sleep with his mom.


End file.
